


A Melody That Becomes Distant

by ragnarok89



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autumn, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings Realization, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I had forgotten the world through your eyes…"
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Kudos: 24
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Melody That Becomes Distant

For as long as she could remember, Ursula had known Croix.

It was equally too long and not long enough to truly know her, that she knew for certain, for what lied in their hearts. She had let herself be lulled into finding a sinister magic, dark magic that would tear away all what she had known, and what was all an illusion.

Croix knew, at the very least, what she wanted from the world beyond Luna Nova Magical Academy. From a lowly witch to one wielding technomagic, she knew change was inevitable and necessary, even if it meant through drastic measures.

"I could not remember. I had forgotten the world through your eyes…"

"Through our eyes, Croix," Ursula replied, linking their arms, and guiding her through the private gardens.

There was much to discuss, to be answered to, to beg for forgiveness, but that would be all in due time. Ursula needed to be certain that they could be within the same vicinity together, without the mist of bitterness hanging over them.

"There will be time to repent. But until then, we still have some catching up to do."

"That we do, Ursula," Croix answered, politely sitting on the edge of the stone bench when the other woman motioned the fellow witch to join her.

One of Ursula's hands soon clutched onto hers, squeezing gently, a tenderness Croix hadn't experienced for quite some time.

"And we still have time, for the both of us," Ursula spoke, smiling softly. Croix looked into the witch's eyes, slowly smiling back at her.


End file.
